Tu recuerdo
by Deih
Summary: Porque hay veces en las que amamos tanto, que simplemente es imposible respirar si no está a tu lado. Alice lo sabe mejor que nadie, y es por eso que, tal vez, jamás podrá superarlo. / Nyo!InglaterraxNyo!América.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Himaruya Hidekaz.

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alternativo. Nyo!InglaterraxNyo!América.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

El día estaba hermoso.

El sol brillaba a lo alto, los pájaros cantaban, el viento soplaba suavemente y el aire del campus universitario se sentía más puro que nunca. Emily definitivamente amaba la primavera. No más que al verano, pero le agradaba. Había muchas flores, colores, alegría. Le transmitía energía positiva, la hacía sonreír.

Y podía ver a Alice en su jardín, cuidando de sus rosas con ahínco. Tenía una expresión tan dulce cuando hacía lo que le gustaba, ¿quién se imaginaría que era un demonio la mayor parte del tiempo?

Rió bajito, mordisqueando una papita mientras se apoyaba en la espalda de Kirkland, quien leía un libro aparentemente concentrada. Ambas se encontraban sentadas bajo un enorme árbol, disfrutando del pequeño descanso que se les era otorgado luego de horas de estudio.

La americana esperó oír alguna queja de parte de su pareja y mejor amiga, pues siempre que se le tiraba encima solía decirle que pesaba demasiado y se alejara, sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por apartarla ella misma; sin embargo, Alice continuó en silencio.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño, tomó otra papita de la bandeja y estiró su manito hacia atrás.

—¿Quieres una, Ali? —cuestionó, nuevamente esperando un manotazo y un _deja de joder_ bien femenino de parte de su contraria.

Pero no. Alice tomó la papita como si fuera normal y la llevo a su boca, dándole una pequeña mordida. Emily se percató de que en ningún momento elevó la mirada, y de que sus lentes, esos que la hacían ver preciosa —a su punto de vista—, estaban algo empañados.

Respiró hondo, sabiendo a qué se debía.

—Hace algo de calor… —susurró, pues Kirkland solía vestir con el uniforme completo aún cuando el día fuera un infierno. Esa vez no era la excepción. Alice llevaba la chaqueta abotonada perfectamente y, aún así, no parecía estar sudando ni un poco— ¿Quieres malteada, princesa? —cuestionó otra vez, pasándole la bebida.

Nuevamente, la inglesa aceptó, asintiendo ligeramente antes de tomar el vaso y dar un pequeño sorbo. El libro que _leía_ seguía en la misma página desde que comenzó el receso.

Un nuevo silencio invadió el ambiente. Emily tomó la malteada que Alice le extendió al terminar de beber y la dejó en la bandeja. Lentamente volteó, observando la pequeña espalda de su novia, y sonrió con tristeza cuando notó que sus hombros se movían un poco, muestra del silencioso llanto de la rubia.

—Lo mismo otra vez, ¿verdad? —murmuró, sobresaltando a la inglesa.

—¿E-eh? N-no sé de qué hablas, el libro…el libro es muy triste… —balbuceó, quitándose los lentes para frotar sus ojos con algo de violencia. La americana tomó el brazo de Alice y la obligó a voltear de un solo tirón, pues si se hablaba de fuerza bruta, Emily era mucho peor.

—Sobre todo porque es un libro de comedia —frunció el ceño al encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Kirkland, algo irritados. Ella hizo una mueca que, en otra ocasión, le habría parecido chistosa.

Pero no ahí, no cuando estaba llorando por su culpa una vez más. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lloró bajo aquel árbol, allí donde le declaró su amor. Estaba cansada, debía terminar ahí.

—Tú no sabes nada de libros, idiota —hipó, intentando alejarse; sin embargo, su contraria, sin sentirse ni un poco ofendida, la apresó entre sus brazos. Alice gimoteó—. T-tus senos m-me ahogan, ¡d-déjame! —se quejó con voz ahogada, siendo ignorada por la menor, quien la apretó aún más fuerte, como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

—¿Por qué sigues llorando, Alice? —preguntó con ternura, acariciando el cabello de Kirkland. Ésta sollozó, aferrándose a Emily con fuerza, tentada a gritar y sin hacerlo porque eso llamaría la atención de los demás. Sus hombros temblaron e intentó sentir el perfume que caracterizaba a la americana.

Pero no había nada, no sentía nada. Ni siquiera calidez.

—Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida —repitió una y otra vez, sus labios temblando y sus hermosos ojos verdes dejando escapar más lágrimas. La americana entrecerró sus párpados y deslizó sus manos hasta las mejillas de Alice, provocando que elevara la mirada.

—Te amo…deja de llorar, haces que me escape del cielo —bromeó suavemente, inclinándose para dejar un beso que, a Alice, no le supo a nada.

Solo había amargura.

—No eres una heroína… —susurró trémula, sintiendo su corazón latir con fiereza cuando notó que Emily se estaba alejando— N-no, espera —pidió, apretando con fuerza el uniforme de la rubia.

—Sí lo soy, ¡siempre fui tu heroína! —se quejó con un adorable puchero, soltándose del agarre de Alice con suavidad. Cerró sus ojos por unos momentos y volvió a besar los labios de la inglesa, como si estuviera desesperada por sentirla.

Por volver a notar su calidez, su sabor, su perfume; y sin embargo, sabía que era imposible.

El beso se terminó, sus miradas chocaron y Kirkland quiso morir por un segundo, pensamiento que fue eliminado cuando Emily le sonrió con amor.

Parpadeó una, dos, tres veces. Lágrimas bajaron por sus sonrojadas mejillas y la imagen de la chica que más amó en el mundo fue desapareciendo, yéndose nuevamente, dejándola en la nada.

Y se quedó allí, arrodillada en el suelo, con las manos a sus costados, como una muñequita rota. Porque Emily había muerto hacia más de un año, porque la había empujado para salvarla de una muerte segura, porque un maldito ebrio la asesinó. Al final, lo hizo. Fue su heroína, pero por ello perdió la vida.

Alice, en el fondo, sabía que tenía que continuar, pero no podía. Las conversaciones interminables que solían tener a través de mensajes, su estruendosa risa, su voz, su gusto por la arqueología y sus comentarios extraños sobre extraterrestres que vinieron al planeta milenios atrás, sus dulces besos y sus comentarios tiernos.

Sus abrazos… su pésimo gusto por la comida… Esa maldita comida que comenzó a pedir.

La bandeja yacía olvidada en el césped. Ella había pedido la hamburguesa, ella pedía la maldita malteada y las papas fritas, era ella quien veía por horas imágenes de Emily, quien lloraba, quien la llamaba.

Quien le gritaba en sueños que volviera.

Llevó sus manos a su rostro y lloró con fuerza, importándole poco el lugar. ¿Qué más daba? Su única luz se había perdido. Su única heroína se había ido.

 _No me pidas que no llore, si no estás aquí conmigo._


End file.
